Bitwa o Farthen Dûr
Bitwa o Farthen Dûr - bitwa stoczona przez połączone siły Vardenów i sprzymierzonych z nimi krasnoludów w obronie przed urgalami Farthen Dûru i Tronjheimu. Przygotowania do bitwy Przez całą zimę i wiosnę Durza ściągał połączone urgalskie szczepy do miasta Orthiad, któremu nadano kryptonim Ithrö Zhâda (Zagłada Buntowników). Orthiad był opuszczonym miastem i mieszkały w nim jedynie nieliczne krasnoludy prowadzące samotniczy tryb życia. Właśnie dzięki jednemu z takich krasnoludów dowództwo Vardenów dowiedziało się o wielkiej armii urgali idącej na Tronjheim, nie od strony doliny Niedźwiedzi Ząb, ale tunelami pod górami Beorskimi. Wcześniej do Ajihada trafił przechwycony od ścigającego Eragona, Saphirę i Murtagha oddziału kulli podarty meldunek tej treści: ...strażnik bramy Ithrö Zhâdy ma wpuścić właściciela tego pisma i jego sługi. Mają zamieszkać wraz z innymi swej rasy...lecz tylko jeślim powstrzymają się od walk. Podlegać będą Tarokowi, a on Gashzowi, a on Durzy, a on Ushnarkowi potężnemu. Sprawdźcie do czego się nadają...piechota i...nie dopuszczać do siebie. Nie mają dostać broni, póki...wymarszu Pod wpływem tych informacji Ajihad podjął kilka decyzji. Wysłał wiadomości do Surdy i Du Weldenvarden, informując o ataku oraz by w razie ich klęski sojusznicy nie zostali podbici z zaskoczenia. Następnie postanowił ewakuować kobiety, dzieci i starców tunelami do Surdy. Strategia Strategia opracowana przez Galbatorixa wyglądała następująco. Rozkazał Durzy spętać magią umysły przywódców urgalskich szczepów i obiecał im ziemie zdobyte na Vardenach i krasnoludach. Strategia głównodowodzącego tą misją Durzy była prosta - atak z zaskoczenia z wielu tunelów, zarówno w, jak i na zewnątrz Tronjheimu. Ajihad nadzorujący obronę miasta postanowił skierować armię urgali do trzech największych tuneli, right | 250px | thumb | Wykuta przez [[krasnoludy zbroja Saphiry]]a resztę zawalić, w ten sposób urgale mogły atakować tylko falami i z określonego miejsca. Do ich zawalania wyznaczył Aryę i Eragona, jako władających magią. Kolejnym krokiem było przygotowanie pola bitwy. Naprzeciw wylotów tuneli zgrupowano wojowników w trzy bataliony. Centralnym dowodził Ajihad, lewym Hrothgar, a tym po prawej Jörmundur. W tym ostatnim, w początkowej fazie bitwy znajdowali się Eragon, Saphira, Orik, Arya i zwolniony z aresztu Murtagh. Między batalionami, a wylotami tuneli wbito rzędy naostrzonych pali, a nad otworami przygotowano kotły z wrzącą smołą. Ponadto jeden z Bliźniaków miał za zadanie obserwować bitwę ze smoczej twierdzy, a drugi walczył u boku Ajihada. Oboje mieli wymieniać informacje z Eragonem. Przebieg right | 250px | thumb | Vardeńscy Żołnierze Atak nastąpił w nocy. Pierwsze szeregi urgali zginęły pod wrzącą słomą i gradem strzał. Mimo ostrzału udało im się nie złamać szyku. Na vardeńskie szczęśćcie wśród nich nie było żołnierzy Galbatorixa. Gdy cała armia wyszła z tuneli, ozwały się rogi bojowe i ruszyli szarżą na przyczajonych obrońców. Wpadli jednak na rzędy pali i zostali odepchnięci przez pikinierów. Przy drugiej szarży urgale przedarły się przez pierwsze szeregi i doszło do walki wręcz. Eragon i Saphira oprócz walki na ziemi, prowadzili loty wypadowe na tyły armii urgali, gdzie gromadzili się łucznicy. Podczas kontaktu z Bliźniakiem Eragon zauważył brak przywódcy wrogich sił. Otrzymał też informację, że Hrothgar potrzebuje wsparcia. W lewym batalionie złożonym głównie z krasnoludów król wraz ze swą gwardią dokonywali heroicznych czynów. Podczas walki w lewym oddziale Eragon znalazł się blisko śmierci z rąk kulla, ale przeżył dzięki reakcji Angeli wlaczącej hûthvírnem. Zwycięstwo thumb|250px|Eragon i Saphira w bitwie o Farthen Dûr Po dwóch godzinach walk Eragon otrzymał od Bliźniaka wiadomość, że urgale próbują się przebić do Tronjheimu. Poleciał tam z Saphirą, wziąwszy ze sobą Aryę, lecz przy starcie jeden z urgali wgniótł z przodu zbroję smoczycy. Po dotarciu do smoczej twierdzy Eragon zostawił Aryę, próbującą zdjąć z Saphiry zbroję i zjechał na dół Miasta-Góry rynną Vol Turin. Na dole stanął do pojedynku z Durzą, który chciał pojmać go żywego dla króla Galbatorixa. Eragonowi udało się przełamać blokadę mentalną Cienia, ale nie zdołał zapanować nad potokiem informacji. Wtedy to Durza ciął chłopaka przez plecy. Moment później uwagę Cienia odwróciła Arya, która roztrzaskała Isidar Mithrim. Korzystając z chwili dezorientacji przeciwnika Eragon pchnął Durzę w serce płonącym Zar'rockiem. Wtedy duchy zamieszkujące ciało Durzy rozerwały go i czary rzucone przez Cienia na urgalskich wodzów przestały działać i wroga armia poszła w rozsypkę i przestała zgodnie działać.Powstał zamęt, który wykorzystali Vardeni wybijając urgale co do nogi. Skutki W wyniku bitwy duża ilość Vardenów i krasnoludów zginęła a drugie tyle zostało rannych. Armia urgalska została zniszczona (za wyjątkiem szczepu Bolveg). W trakcie jednej z akcji wojskowych mającej na celu oczyścić tunele z urgalskich niedobitków, Ajihad, Murtagh i Bliźniacy wpadli w zaaranżowaną przez tych ostatnich zasadzkę. W jej wyniku Ajihad zginął, a Murtagh został porwany do Urû'baenu, gdzie wykluł się dla niego smok Cierń. Dowódcy Image: Ajihad.jpg|Dowódca Vardenów, Ajihad Image: Hrothgar.jpg|Dowódca krasnoludów, Hrothgar Image: Durza-plakat.jpg|Dowódca urgali, Durza Znaczni uczestnicy thumb|250px|Arena starcia, [[Farthen Dûr]] Vardeni: * Eragon i Saphira * Ajihad * Hrothgar * Nasuada * Orik * Jörmundur * Arya * Murtagh * Angela * Solembum * Bliźniacy thumb|250px|Armia urgali pod dowództwem [[Durza|Durzy]] Imperium: * Durza * Nar Garzhvog * Bliźniacy Kategoria:Konflikty zbrojne Kategoria:Historia de:Schlacht um Tronjheim en:Battle under Farthen Dûr es:Batalla bajo Farthen Dûr fr:Bataille sous Farthen Dûr ru:Битва при Фартхен Дуре